Unidos por Tchaikovsky
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Estonia no sabe con quién ir a ver "El lago de los cisnes" y Mónaco se ofrece para acompañarlo. EstoniaxMónaco. Dedicado a Grosella.   Contiene spoilers de "El lago de los cisnes"


**"HETALIA AXIS POWERS" PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a "Grosella", quien me encargó este fic de su pareja favorita en DeviantArt <strong>

* * *

><p>Estonia suspiró y le echó una mirada de hastío a las entradas que llevaba en la mano.<p>

"El lago de los cisnes" de Tchaikovsky, interpretado por una de las más famosas compañías de ballet ruso. Palco. Casi 500 euros cada entrada. Y había conseguido dos gratis.

Pero no acababa de agradarle.

Al fin y al cabo, el que se las había regalado era Rusia, en uno de sus intentos por compensarle a él y a sus hermanos bálticos por más de un siglo de calvarios. No le hacía sentir bien recibir regalos caros, y menos por ese motivo; pero rechazarlo no le convenía.

Iba caminando ensimismado por el pasillo de la sala de conferencias, pensando en qué hacer con esas entradas. Lituania tenía cita con el dentista. Letonia estaba en una reunión con sus superiores. No tenía ganas de llamar a Polonia. ¡Y no iba a ir con Francia, por mucho que protestara y le prometiera guarrerías a cambio!

- Tal vez deba devolvérselas a Rusia-musitó Estonia, rascándose la barbilla-. Bielorrusia querría ir con él y...

Un golpe lo sacó del trance. Había chocado con Mónaco al doblar la esquina y todos los papeles que la chica llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo junto con las entradas.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó Estonia, agachándose para recoger los papeles.

- ¡Eso pasa por ir sin mirar por dónde vas!-gruñó Mónaco.

- Lo siento...-repitió Estonia, avergonzado de su torpeza.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado-suspiró Mónaco, ya más calmada-. Déjalo, ya lo recojo yo.

Se inclinó y comenzó a recoger con Estonia los papeles del suelo, procurando ordenarlos como los tenía antes. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con las dos entradas, soltó un gritito impropio de ella.

- ¡"El lago de los cisnes"!-exclamó, cogiéndolas y mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿De dónde las has sacado?

- Me las han regalado-respondió Estonia.

- ¡Y de palco!-observó Mónaco, quitándose las gafas para mirar la letra pequeña-. Vaya, tienes muy buenos contactos...

- Em...Sí, bueno...Aquí tienes-balbuceó Estonia, devolviéndole las hojas.

- Gracias-sonrió Mónaco.

Parecía de mejor humor después de haber visto las entradas.

- Ignoraba que te gustara el ballet-comentó Estonia.

- Sí. Bueno, en realidad, me chifla. Llevo semanas buscando entradas para esta función, pero se han agotado...En fin, otra vez será. Aquí tienes.

- Espera. ¿Quisieras...ir a verla conmigo?

Mónaco desvió la mirada.

- ¿No vas con nadie?-preguntó.

Estonia negó con la cabeza. Mónaco no respondió. Acariciaba las entradas con la punta de los dedos como si fueran un tesoro valioso.

- Es que apenas te conozco...-dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Así tendremos ocasión de conocernos mejor-sonrió Estonia.

Mónaco terminó sucumbiendo a la tentación. Le tendió las entradas a su dueño y dijo con una voz más grave:

- Me recoges a las ocho, ¿vale?

Estonia asintió. Cogió las entradas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Hasta entonces-se despidió.

Sin decir una palabra más, entró en la sala de conferencias y ocupó su lugar.

Pero...¿Por qué se había puesto tan nervioso?

A la hora señalada, Estonia y Mónaco se encontraron en las puertas del teatro. Hacía un frío infernal y dentro, un calor bochornoso.

- ¿Qué te parezco?-le preguntó Mónaco nada más verle.

Estonia no sabía qué contestar. Estaba, sencillamente, preciosa. Había deshecho su característica trenza y una cascada de cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor rojo con mucho vuelo, sencillo, pero en ella parecía venir de un cuento de hadas. Jamás la había visto tan guapa, y mucho menos sin un uniforme.

- Estás muy bien-respondió finalmente Estonia.

Y él, en cambio, con un jersey (el único que tenía sin bolitas) y unos vaqueros...

- ¿Entramos ya?-preguntó Mónaco.

- Euh...Sí, sí...-respondió Estonia.

Estaba tan avergonzado...

Subieron al palco enseguida, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Tenía que agradecérselo a Rusia: la vista era inmejorable y los asientos, comodísimos. Desde ahí arriba podía ver perfectamente a los demás asistentes, que murmuraban como si aquello fuera un corral.

- Esto es estupendo...-murmuró Mónaco.

- Sí...-susurró Estonia.

- No nos vamos a perder un solo detalle y no hay ningún imbécil delante que nos tape la visión.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez la obra?-preguntó Estonia, sentándose junto a ella.

- No. Con tanto trabajo, no he tenido ocasión. Pero hace unos meses fui a ver una obra de ballet cubano bastante buena.

Para Estonia, era la primera vez que iba a ver un espectáculo así. Antes de poder decir nada más, las luces del teatro se apagaron y los bailarines saltaron a escena.

Era realmente hermoso. Ahora no se extrañaba de que Rusia estuviera tan orgulloso de haber concebido al autor. La música era extraordinaria, hacía vibrar todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Y los bailarines se movían con maestría tanto en las escenas suaves y melódicas como en las dinámicas y cargadas de emociones. Estonia estuvo todo el rato con los ojos pegados al escenario, hasta que Mónaco se volvió hacia él y le susurró al oído:

- Estonia. ¿Tú entiendes qué quiere decir esta escena?

Estonia afirmó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella.

- Sigfrido quiere jurarle amor eterno a Odette para romper el hechizo, pero Rothbart la transforma a ella y a sus hermanas en cisnes para impedirlo. Ahora Sigfrido se está lamentando de que no puede jurarle amor eterno a un ave.

- Entiendo...-murmuró Mónaco-. Vaya, veo que conoces bien la obra.

- En realidad, Rusia me la hizo representar delante de un montón de marcianos. Sólo lo sé por eso...

Mónaco no pudo evitar echarse a reír, por lo que se apresuró a taparse la boca.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?-rió.

- Sí, nunca olvidaré lo apretadas que me quedaban esas mallas...-comentó Estonia.

- Jajaja, maldito ruso...

Y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el baile. Estonia se quedó mirándola y pensó que tal vez no se reiría tanto si le contara todo cuanto Rusia le había hecho durante los años que pasó en la URSS.

Pero no importaba. Verla reírse le hacía sentirse bien.

Y, en cierto modo, aquello tuvo su gracia.

La historia avanzaba. Sigfrido era obligado a elegir esposa, pero sólo podía pensar en Odette. A su baile había acudido el malvado Rothbart con su hija Odile y el joven creyó ver en ella a su amada, por lo que la eligió como su amante. Grave error.

- Mira qué vestido...-susurró Mónaco, mirando fascinada el tutú del cisne negro-. Está preciosa...

- Tú también estás muy guapa.

Mónaco se volvió hacia Estonia.

- ¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó.

- Nada...-contestó Estonia, fijando su mirada en el decorado.

Por fin, el ballet terminó. Los amantes conseguían eliminar al malvado y liberar a los cisnes a cambio de su propia vida, pero el amor seguía triunfando. Los bailarines hacían reverencias mientras el público los ovacionaba y llenaba el teatro con sus aplausos. Mónaco y Estonia se pusieron de pie y se unieron a ellos.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-exclamaba Mónaco.

Estonia no podía evitar sonreír al verla. Jamás la había visto tan desenfadada.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien-dijo Mónaco a la salida del palco.

- Yo también-contestó él.

- Los bailarines eran fantásticos, en serio, y los decorados, ¡una maravilla! No me extraña que se agotaran las entradas tan pronto.

Ya fuera de la sala, Estonia se ofreció a llevar a Mónaco a cenar a algún restaurante de la zona, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

- Ya has hecho mucho por mí, Estonia-dijo-. La próxima vez, me toca invitarte a ti.

- No es necesario, Mónaco, en serio.

- ¡Claro que sí! Dentro de poco estrenan "El cascanueces". Tal vez acabes un poco harto de Tchaikovsky, pero es el mejor músico de ballet que conozco. No creo que pueda conseguir entradas de palco, pero haré lo que pueda por...

- Mónaco.

- ...¿Sí?

- ¿De verdad te ha gustado estar conmigo?

Mónaco le lanzó una mirada sorprendida tras sus gafas austeras.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, es sólo que...Bueno...Apenas nos conocemos y creía que habrías estado incómoda yendo con...

- ¡Para nada! Eres el mejor compañero que habría podido desear. Eres inteligente, cordial, cariñoso y...

Se calló bruscamente al darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado. Estonia recibió aquello con un rubor que no podía ocultar ni aunque quisiera. Ambas naciones se miraron fijamente, en silencio, solos en el vestíbulo.

- Entonces...¿Hasta "El Cascanueces"?-preguntó Estonia.

Mónaco sonrió.

- Hasta "El Cascanueces".

Sin decir una sola palabra más, se acercó a Estonia, le quitó las gafas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después, sin mirarle, se las devolvió, bajó las escaleras enmoquetadas con un rojo similar al de su vestido y salió del teatro para perderse en la calle.

Estonia se quedó boquiabierto. Hasta unos segundos después, no pudo reaccionar. Se volvió a poner las gafas y salió a la calle con el frío más espantoso que había sentido en los últimos días. No le importó en absoluto. Mientras caminaba, se fijó en un vagabundo que dormía entre cartones a pocos metros del teatro. Sacó su cartera, se aproximó a él y dejó en su vasito de plástico un billete de diez euros.

- ¡Gracias, compadre!-agradeció el indigente, mirando incrédulo el billete.

- No me las dé a mí. Déselas a Tchaikovsky-sonrió Estonia.

**FIN**


End file.
